Look who Sev found
by Pollythewolfdemon
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing from the Dursley's for years and was never found until Snape finds a lead and sends a letter that brings a changed Harry back with a few additions slight Gundam Wing AC crossover slight to me means huge importance to story la


Hey Albus, look what Sev Found!

'_italics_' thoughts

". . ."speaking

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was staring down sadly at the picture in his hands. The picture contained a young man and his wife, and in between the happy couple was a small baby sleeping in his mother's arms. 'Harry . . . where are you? Are you safe now, with someone who loves you? Are you happy? Or is what everyone thinks true and you are really gone?' Tap, tap, tap. A knock on his door interrupted Albus' mussing.

"Come in Severus," Albus called while putting the picture away in his drawer.

Severus entered with a scowl, "You sent for me?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Snape's pale continence and thin frame from his last search attempt for Harry. "It's time we face facts, we were all hoping Harry would show up tonight at the sorting but he didn't. Severus, it has been six years since anyone has last seen Harry, and you have been searching all this time.

"But we need our potions master back, too many student's have been getting poor education in potions since this search has started, it is time for all of us to move on. We must accept that if we find him now, if we ever do find him, he will most likely be dead."

"I'm not giving up, even if he's dead I will find him, just give me time! How can you just forget about him! Those muggles physically and mentally abused him for four years before dumping his body somewhere in the country! We're not even sure he's dead, he could be out their suffering more abuse, and you want to move on and forget him!"

"No!" Albus yelled jumping out of his seat before he could stop himself; slowly Albus calmed himself sitting down again with his regained control.

"I will not forget but it isn't healthy for any of us to dwell on the past. We will continue searching on holidays or when we have time, but we have other obligations as well. We can't focus all our energy on finding Harry forever, it is time we try focusing on life again. I have been neglecting the school and my students for too long. And so have you Severus."

Severus bowed his head in despair and guilt, "I have to find him Dumbledore. I must!" Dumbledore nodded, dismissing the other man. After Severus left, Dumbledore sighed sadly. 'Oh Harry I should have never left you with the Dursleys, please be safe. Please.'

**Four years later. . .**

A young man stood, gazing up at a magnificent castle smiling slightly. The castle was none other than the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry ever created, Hogwarts. And the man was none other than the presumed dead Harry Potter, and he was late, four years late to be precise.

Nine years ago a half dead, and severely wounded Harry was left deep in the country side to die. There he was adopted by five beings who anything but normal. Harry was raised by them in a loving environment filled with lots of laughter with many friends and family.

For the last four years Harry had been traveling with his guardians through several dimensions making friends and meeting more of his extended family. He had had no idea anyone was looking for him or that he was supposed to go to Hogwarts. The only reason Harry was even here now was because of the letter in his hand.

After several years of searching for Harry, Severus Snape had somehow found a lead, the name Winner. After not being able to find anyone with any knowledge of a person with that name, he had resorted to writing a letter and sending it by owl hoping for the best.

And so Harry came, to tell this Snape person that he was fine and that he should stop worrying about him.

Harry walked up to the front door of the impressive castle, but before he could enter a giant of a man walked out and bumped into him sending him flying to the ground.

"Sorry lad I di'no see yah there. Wha're ye doin 'ere? School don't start yet." The man said kindly while helping Harry up of the ground before brushing him off.

Harry looked up and up and up at the large man with a smile. "I'm here to speak to a Mr. Severus Snape. Do you know were I can find him?"

The half giant nodded with a frown, "Don' know what ye wan' wit 'im, but 'es in the Great 'all."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thank you Mr. . ."

" 'agrid, Reubius 'agrid keeper of the keys and grounds at 'ogwarts." Hagrid said smiling brightly, obviously proud to be working at the prestigious Hogwarts even as a grounds keeper.

Harry grinned and shook Hagrid's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Winner. I hope to see you again soon, but I am really running late."

Hagrid nodded in understanding. "Come visit me at me 'ut whenever ye can." Hagrid shook Harry's hand one last time before going on his way as Harry proceeded to the Great Hall.

When Harry had given Hagrid his name it never occurred to him to use the name Potter, after all it had been years since he had gone by that surname. When Harry found the Great Hall everyone in the room looked up at his entrance. They all looked to be teachers and the old man with the white hair who sat at the head table was probably the headmaster. Harry smiled nervously at all the attention focused on him, he seemed to have interrupted their lunch. Thankfully most of the people turned their attention back to their meals so he only had the interest of two people focused on him now. The headmaster's, and that of a dark thin man with black eyes and a very prominent nose.

"Hello, I'm here to talk to a Mr. Severus Snape." Harry spoke to the headmaster but his gaze kept wavering to the other man. He never did like being stared at.

"I'm Severus Snape, what do you wish to discus?" The mystery man, now know to be the Severus Snape, said in a fierce scowl. To Harry it looked like the man hadn't smiled in years.

"Yes what is it you want with our potions master? I've never seen you around Hogwarts what school do you attend?" The headmaster asked kindly with a twinkle in his eyes. Perversely Harry was unnerved by the old mans cheerfulness while he found Severus moodiness very amusing.

"Actually that is part of why I'm here. I need to speak with you about a letter you sent my father a few months ago, his name is Quatre Winner."

At that Severus jumped out of his seat, "Do you know where Harry Potter is?" He exclaimed practically screaming, causing the other teachers to focus on Harry once again. Harry found the increased attention was just a little too desperate and hopeful. "I sent that letter a year ago. Someone named Winner was seen with a boy matching Harry Potter's description. Please tell us if you have any idea where Potter is, we have been searching for him desperately for years."

Harry nervously licked his lips, "First could you tell me why you are so desperately searching for this one boy for years?"

"He is our only hope of defeating the greatest known Dark Lord of our time, Lord Voldemort. The ministry has declared him dead and many people believe it, unless you can tell us otherwise?" The Headmaster said looking at Harry gravely.

_'oh shit!'_ was the only thought going threw Harry's head, over and over and over and. . .you get the picture. Harry was scared senseless. He, the shy and socially impaired, was famous! He who could barely handle being in the spotlight of his family let alone strangers, was famous? What kind of sick joke was that? Then the rest of what Dumbledore said registered in his overtaxed mind.

"So Harry Potter is dead, that's too bad. Actually my father was wondering if you knew what had happened to the boy. He said he hasn't seen him for years, I'm sorry if I got your hopes up. I'll be going now, bye." Harry quickly turned to leave all intensions of telling Snape the truth fading from his mind. All he could focus on now was getting out of there before he was found out.

"Wait a moment won't you, you seem familiar. What is your name young man?" Albus asked eyes twinkling even more madly. Snape looked like all his hopes and dreams had an affair with Voldemort, turned into bugs, were smashed to pieces, set on fire, then spit on by all his foes, in short not well.

"My name, right, it's uh Scout, Scout Winner." Harry said giving the name of one of his numerous brothers and apologizing silently for it. "I'm always being mistaken for people, but I've never been to England before so I'm sure we've never met. I must be getting back now I'll be missed if I'm gone for to long for to long. Farwell."

This time Harry made it to the door before he was stopped, and by just one word said in a whisper, his name. "Harry."

Harry paused and looked over his shoulder into the Headmaster's sad eyes. "I hate being in the spotlight." He said simply leaning against the door but not trying to leave just yet.

The others were donning looks of inspiration and were whispering to each other.

"That's Harry?"

". . .so tall. . "

". . .almost grown up. . ."

". . .smart. . ."

"Harry please stay. You have to go to school, at least until you learn to control your magic. Please don't go, I promised your parents I would look after you." Dumbledore pleaded quietly, instantly silencing the others. Snape just watched Harry calmly like he had since Dumbledore had called out to him. Snape's hope being more and more resurrected by the second.

Harry glanced around the room and rested his gaze on Snape. "I was looking for someone who was worried about a lost boy and wanted to know if he was alright. Now I see you just wanted find him so that you could shove a young man into the spotlight and have him hold everyone's hopes on his shoulder for him to become a murderer." That little speech caused all the adults to wince.

Harry sighed and ran a hand threw his hair while turning away from them. "You want a hero, someone everyone will know and love, or hate. Someone constantly in the public's view, I can't be that person!"

Harry pushed open the door and started to exit, when Dumbledore called out. "You don't have to be all that! You can enter under a fake name, we'll say you transferred here. Just . . . stay please, Harry. Ever since the tragedy with your parents happened, I've worried about you. I don't want to lose you again."

Dumbledore had tears in his eyes, and Harry finally saw all the grief he had caused this old man. Sighing, Harry shook his head, "You don't understand, I can't be a student."

"Why?" The question was coolly asked by Snape.

Harry gazed into his obsidian eyes and found concern, relief, and curiosity. "I can't stay because I have to take care of my kids. If I stay they have to come with me."


End file.
